myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Schild und Horn
Schild und Horn - Story aus Bakanasan Schild: Markus Julius Lux, Großmeister des Ordens der Chnumiten, erwachte aus tiefem traumlosem Schlaf. Er braucht einen Moment bis er sich zurecht fand. Das Zimmer war klein und schlicht, aber wenigstens hatte er es für sich alleine. Sein Gefolge, die Offiziere und die Priester hatten weniger Glück sie mussten mit den Mannschaften in den Kasernen von Chalkis wohnen. Denn auch wenn auch der Palast groß und prächtig die Besucher empfing, so war es dann doch unmöglich all jene standesgemäß unterzubringen, die zur Taufe von Bofris Kind nach Chalkis gekommen waren. Es schien als seien die Könige, Fürsten und Hohepriester von halb Karcanon mitsamt ihrem Gefolge erschienen, um Bofri ihre Ehre erweisen. Da blieb für den stellvertretenden Anführer eines religiösen Ordens eben nur ein kleines Zimmer in einem Seitenflügel. Völlig ausreichend für einen bescheidenen Ordensritter, aber eben nicht, was man bei einem Staatsbesuch erwarten würde. Seufzend erhob sich Markus und zog sich an. Ein weiterer Tag in Chalkis stand ihm bevor, lieber wäre ihm ein Schlachtfeld. Horn: General Cassius Livius, Prokonsul der bakanasanischen Kolonie auf Silur und diensttuender Kommandant des Hornzuges, erwachte nach einer kurzen Nacht. Ein Sturm hatte die Flotte heimgesucht und kräftig durchgeschüttelt und der General war wach und an Deck der Samniums Stolz geblieben, um den Männern Mut zu machen. Selbst wenn der Sturm unaufhaltsam an seinen Nerven fraß. Monate auf See lagen hinter ihnen, zunächst die mörderische Tiefsee um Silur, dann die Weiten des Grünen Meeres. Nicht leicht für die Legionen und ihre Pferde, zusammengepfercht unter Deck mit wenig zu essen und Trinkwasser, dass schon lange diesen Namen nicht mehr verdiente. Mit der aufgehenden Sonne war der Sturm abgeflaut und nun war es an der Zeit die Verluste zu zählen. Die hölzernen Planken eines Schiffes waren bei Leibe nichts für einen Soldaten aus dem Hause Livius. Ein Pferd unter ihm, die Steppen der Heimat um ihm und Chnum mit ihm, das war seine Welt. Schild: Den ganzen Tag hatte Markus auf dem diplomatischen Parkett verbracht und für seine Mission geworben. Er hatte mehr gegessen als ihm lieb war und mehr getrunken, als er vertrug. Beinahe jedenfalls, daher beschloss Markus vor dem Beginn des offiziellen Empfanges noch eine Stunde zu ruhen. Aber die Gelegenheit war günstig gewesen, nie zuvor hatte er so viele Würdenträger auf einem Fleck getroffen und natürlich musste er mit jedem ein wenig trinken, um der Höflichkeit genüge zu tun. Doch er zog sich mit dem guten Gefühl zurück, dem großen Ziel näher gekommen zu sein und für Bakanasan etwas erreicht zu haben. Nachdem Markus sich ein wenig ausgeruht hatte, holte er seine besten Gewänder hervor und richtete sich her, bevor er sich auf den Weg in den großen Ballsaal machte, wo der Empfang stattfinden sollte. Horn: Cassius hatte den ganzen Tag damit verbracht seine Offiziere zu instruieren und sie dann zurück auf ihre Schiffe zu schicken, damit sie das gehörte an ihre Männer weitergaben. Die Moral war nach wie vor gut, doch gelegentlich brauchten sie einige Worte ihres Generals, um zu wissen, dass an sie gedacht wird. Am frühen Vormittag umrundeten sie dieses Kap dessen Namen er sich nicht merken konnte und liefen in die Bucht von Thumgal ein. Der Kapitän der Samniums Stolz versicherte Cassius, dass sie Chalkis noch am selben Abend erreichen würden, sollte der Wind konstant bleiben. Cassius wusste nur wenig von dem was ihn in der Kaiserstadt erwarten würde, doch er wollte das Beste daraus machen. Allein in seiner Kabine polierte er ein letztes Mal Rüstung und Schwert. Schließlich traf man nicht jeden Tag einen Mann wie Bofri. Schild: Markus warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick auf seine Männer, fand aber nichts an ihnen auszusetzen. Dann packte er den Wappenschild des Adesus Dukatez fester und schritt auf die große doppelflügelige Tür zu hinter welcher der Empfangssaal lag. Pagen öffneten die Tür und der Zeremonienmeister kündigte mit lauter Stimme die Ankunft der Delegation aus Bakanasan an. Zügig schritt Markus auf das Ende des Saales zu, wo Bofri mit seiner Gefährtin Kafrya von Erendyra und dem gemeinsamen Sohn ihre Gäste empfingen. Markus verbeugte sich formvollendet exakt so tief, wie es nach bakanasanischer Sitte den Oberhäuptern eines fremden Reiches zustand. „Eure Majestäten, im Namen des Volkes und des Senats von Bakanasan überbringe ich Euch Grüße und unsere besten Wünsche. Möge Euer Sohn in die großen Fußstapfen seiner Eltern treten und die Welt mit Licht erfüllen. Es ist meinen Begleitern und mir eine große Freude und Ehre bei diesem Ereignis zugegen sein zu dürfen. Als Geschenk, um diesen Anlass zu würdigen und die Bande zwischen unseren Völkern zu stärken, möchte ich Euch für Euren Sohn diesen Wappenschild überreichen. Einst hat ihn der Protektor Maximus Adesus Dukatez in der Schlacht getragen und als er dem Ruf des Göttervaters nach Silur folgte lies Adesus Dukatez diesen Schild zurück, um an seiner Statt über Bakanasan zu wachen. Adesus ist auf Silur als Märtyrer gefallen, doch selbst im Tode hört er nicht auf sein Volk zu beschützen. In Bakanasan wird er bereits als Heiliger verehrt und es ist meine Mission im Namen der Reichskirche von Bakanasan um offizielle Anerkennung von Adesus Dukatez als Heiligen Märtyrer durch den Höchstpriester des Chnums, dem ehrwürdigen Sukor, zu erwirken. Möge durch diesen Schild der Schutz des Adesus und des göttlichen Widders auch Euren Sohn behüten auf seinem Weg durchs Leben.“ Horn: General Cassius war allein in den Palast gekommen und sah sich einem Zeremonienmeister gegenüber, der nicht gewillt war jeden daher gelaufenen, fremden Soldaten einzulassen, vor allem nicht, wenn dieser Soldat in einer Rüstung erschien, die ihre besten Tage lange hinter sich hatte. Doch schließlich ließ sich der Zeremonienmeister überzeugen und kündigte den letzten Gast des Abends an. „Es tritt ein General Cassius Livius aus Bakanasan, Prokonsul der bakanasanischen Kolonie auf Silur, amtierender Oberbefehlshaber aller Heere der Zweiten Liga des Lichtes!“ Die Überraschung war gelungen mit stolz erhobenem Haupt schritt Cassius durch die Reihen der tuschelnden Gäste, nur als er Ragall von Silur unter ihnen erkannte, verbeugte er sich kurz. Vor Bofri und dessen Gemahlin verbeugte er sich tief, tiefer noch als er sich vor Adesus Dukatez zu verbeugen pflegte. „Eure Kaiserlichen Hoheiten, es ist mir eine Ehre zu diesem Ereignis, vor Euch treten zu dürfen und ich entbiete Euch meinen Gruß. Als die Legionen Bakanasans das Horn annahmen und in die Liga des Lichts eintraten, haben wir unser Leben dem Kampf gegen die Finsternis verpflichtet. In vielen Jahren haben wir unser möglichstes getan, doch Silur ist kein Gelände für die Reiter Bakanasans. Unsere Welt sind die Ebenen Myras, wo der Segen der Alten unsere Lanzen führt. Wir wollen dem Licht an anderer Stelle dienen, wo wir besser dienen können.“ Cassius Blick fiel vorbei an Bofri auf das Wappenschild des Adesus Dukatez und als sei es ihm ein Zeichen oder auch nur eine Bestätigung gewesen, sank er auf ein Knie und hob die rechte Hand zum Zeichen des Horns. „Mein Kaiser! Im Namen Chnums, des Vaters aller Götter, schwöre ich hiermit einen Heiligen Eid. Für das Licht will ich unter Eurem Befehl wider die Finsternis streiten, ich werde gehen, wo Ihr mich hinschickt, meinen Schwertarm in Euren Dienst stellen und für Euch gegen die Dunkelheit ziehen. Ich bitte Euch diesen Eid anzunehmen und mich gegen die Finsternis auf Myra zu benutzen.“ Schild: Das Erscheinen Cassius’ war eine Überraschung für Markus gewesen, seine Worte ein Schock. Was hatte sich der alte Haudegen nur dabei gedacht? Es gab nur einen Kaiserthron auf Karcanon und dieser stand in Praeparata. Dies würde stets zwischen Bofri und Bakanasan stehen, ebenso vermutlich die Frage der verlorenen machairischen Provinzen. Ansonsten mochte Bofri ein Verbündeter, vielleicht sogar ein Freund sein, aber niemals durfte er über Bakanasan herrschen oder seinen Heeren befehlen. Durch einen Boten lies Markus den General zu sich rufen. Horn: Natürlich hatte Cassius bemerkt wer da zwischen all den Fürsten, Priestern und Höflingen gestanden hatte, die Tracht der Chnumiten war nicht zu übersehen gewesen. Doch er hatte sich etwas vorgenommen und als er den alten Schild von Adesus unter den Taufgeschenken sah, wusste er, dass seine Entscheidung die richtige war. Natürlich war ein Treffen unausweichlich, doch Cassius war wenig angetan von der Aussicht darauf. Als der Bote des Chnumiten eintraf, machte er sich deshalb nur widerstrebend auf den Weg zu dessen Quartier. Schild und Horn: Markus erhob sich als General Cassius eintrat, doch statt einer Begrüßung blieben die beiden Krieger in zwei Schritt Entfernung voneinander stehen und musterten sich mit deutlichem Misstrauen. Schließlich machte Markus den Anfang. „Ihr habt einem fremden Herrscher die Treue geschworen. Das ist Verrat am Volk von Bakanasan, dem Senat und dem verwaisten Thron im Palast von Praeparata.“ „Als wir Bakanasan verließen haben wir uns Chnum und dem Kampf gegen die Finsternis verschworen. Es waren Seine Zeichen, die uns hierher führten, Sein Wille geschehe. Seid doch froh, dass wir Bofris Hand gegen die Finsternis zwingen. Wir werden sicherlich nicht still abwarten wie sich die Politik des Kaisers auf Geschwätz und Kompromisse beschränkt. Der Eid ist keine einseitige Verpflichtung. Mit seiner Annahme verschwört er sich unserem Kampf und er kann es nicht länger wagen, nur an seine eigene Position zu denken.“ „Wenn er den Eid annimmt. Glaubt Ihr, dass Bofri in diese Falle tappen wird?“ „Ihr seid zu lange Politiker gewesen, Markus. Ich habe dem Kaiser keine Falle gestellt, ich habe ihm ein Angebot unterbreitet. Es ist davon auszugehen, dass ein Mann wie Bofri klug genug ist dies zu erkennen. Zu lange hat mein Schwert die Erde Silurs durchpflügt, es ist Zeit wieder in die Schlacht zu reiten. Der Kampf gegen die Finsternis muss geführt werden. Die Lichtwelt Karcanons muss ihre kleinlichen Zwistigkeiten begraben und sich ihr geeint entgegen stellen. Dies kann nur Bofri bewirken, kein Kaiser auf Praeparatas Thron. So sehr mein Herz sich auch nach einem solchen sehnt. „Wir brauchen Euch, Cassius!“ entgegnet Markus eindringlich. Der General sackt sichtlich in sich zusammen und sieht den Chnumiten traurig an. Leise fragt er: „Ist es tatsächlich so schlimm?“ „Die Burundi stehen bald vor Tarenum, unsere Heere fallen schrecklicher Magie anheim und befinden sich in Auflösung. Wir könnten die ophischen Provinzen verlieren. Führt Eure Männer nach Hause, General.“ „Ich kann nicht, es tut mir Leid. Irgendwann treffen wir uns hoffentlich auf dem Schlachtfeld wieder, selbst wenn alle Heere der Finsternis zwischen uns stehen. Dann mögen unsere Träume wahr werden, doch jetzt ist mein Platz hier.“ „Dann sei es so, Cassius, lasst uns als Freunde auseinander gehen, auf verschiedenen Wegen, aber mit gleichem Ziel.“ „Bei Chnum, selten habe ich einen Freund dringender gebraucht und unerwarteter gefunden.“ Beide Männer fielen sich in die Arme, wie zwei Soldaten nach überstandener Schlacht. „Ich habe auch von Deiner Mission gehört, Markus, und womöglich kann ich Dir dabei helfen. An Bord meines Schiffes befindet sich, was wir von den sterblichen Überresten des Adesus Dukatez retten konnten. Nimm sie an Dich und bring ihn heim. Kein Mann hat es mehr verdient als er.“ Schild und Horn – Teil 2 Schild: Als Markus auf ihn zutrat, ihm den Schild mit den genannten Worten überreichte, ergriff der Kaiser der Lichtwelt, wie er sich gerne nannte, nicht nur den Schild, sondern war auch selbst ergriffen. Diese grosse Geste sollte das alte Imperium von Bakanasan nicht umsonst gemacht haben. Er dankte und nahm sich vor, eine ausführliche Antwort nach Rücksprache mit seinen Beratern und Beraterinnen in Kürze folgen zu lassen. Horn: Als der General ihm seine Truppen unterstellte war der Kaiser sich bewusst, was dies bedeuten würde. Er war lange genug Politiker gewesen um zu sehen, welche Auswirkungen das haben würde. Nun hatte er, mit diesem Angebot, eine Hausmacht die über Söldner und Leibwachen hinaus ging, eine Macht die für das Licht eingesetzt werden konnte – und musste. Vor allem aber hatten die Bakanasaner damit ein Vorbild gegeben, dem andere Reiche sich anschliessen mussten und würden, wollten sie nicht zurückstehen hinter der Grossherzigkeit des alten Imperiums, das jetzt das neue Kaiserreich zum Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit bewegen wollte. Eine Antwort wollte wohlüberlegt sein, auch wenn klar war, was für eine Antwort er geben würde, musste die Wortwahl sorgfältig und passgenau erfolgen. Schild und Horn Er hatte mit seinen Beratern gesprochen, mit Phaedron Dhuras, dem Verbindungsmann nach Antharlan, mit dem Gesandten von Gorgonya, wo er sich bald wieder sehen lassen musste, wollte er nicht zuviel Unabhängigkeit des verbündeten Untertans Gorordt riskieren, der dieses Reich für ihn leitete. Er hatte mit den Patinnen seines kaiserlichen Kindes gesprochen und mit der Kaiserin Kafrya von Erendyra, die dort im Orden des Generian Schwester Mandelblüte geheissen hatte – und es als göttliches Zeichen sah, dass der Mandelzweig als Zeichen der Hoffnung überall in der Kaiserstadt Chalkis zu finden war, noch bevor sie sie das erste Mal betrat. Aus unterschiedlichen Gründen waren sich alle einig: Das Schwert des Hornzugs der Bakanasaner musste ganz Karcanon zugute kommen – und die Hilfe und der Schutz des Kaisers der den Schild des Adesus in Händen hielt, musste sich auch über Bakanasan erstrecken, was auch immer das kosten mochte. Diese Verpflichtung, die er auch selbst empfand, teilte er den Bakanasanern mit, die er ehrte um zu zeigen wie sehr er die Ehre schätzte, die sie ihm hatten zukommen lassen. (Fortsetzung folgt) Myra-Fundort: WB60/7-10 - Weltbote 60 10 Sommer 2006 .